


Penthouse Evening

by Cityraven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityraven/pseuds/Cityraven
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer share a quiet night together





	Penthouse Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post to a fan fiction site...hopefully there will be more. Please be kind and constructive in your response. Thanks!

The elevator door to Lux's penthouse slid open and Chloe, distracted with her eyes on her phone stepped out pulling her small suitcase behind her. She had brought a few more clothes, toiletries and some personal items – mostly photos of her and Trixie – with her. She was soon assaulted with the aroma of… flowers? She raised her head and sniffed. It was then she noticed that the penthouse was dark – with just the glow from candles that seemed to have been placed everywhere. Everywhere that is that wasn't vases and urns of flowers and potted plants of every shape and size.  
“Lucifer?” She called out “are you here”? She asked  
He was. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dimness she saw him. He was on the couch and was just putting aside a book that he had presumably been reading while waiting for her.  
“Like the serpent from Eden” he said rising.  
Chloe's eyes swept the room and now noticed the large bowls of fruit on the table and counter. There were also several boxes of chocolates and a bottle chilling in an ice bucket.  
“Wow” she said “What is the occasion”? She asked.  
“Just you being here” Lucifer answered. He came closer and Chloe noticed that he was naked.  
“What's with the bow?” she asked glancing down at him.  
“Why it’s your house warming gift “ He answered “Care to unwrap it”?  
Chloe bit her cheek to keep from laughing. “Well I am kind of hungry “she said.  
Lucifer picked out an apple from the bowl and offered it to her. “Here “he said.  
Chloe rolled her eyes “If I remember correctly that didn't work out so well for Eve” she said. But she reached for the proffered fruit and took a bite.  
“I still maintain she made the correct choice and if it hadn't been an apple I had some chocolate at the ready” said Lucifer.  
Chloe held out the apple to him “It’s really good - tart and sweet “she said. Lucifer accepted the apple and took his own bite of the fruit. “Just like you “he said around the mouthful and winked.   
As he chewed on the apple, Chloe drifted over to a vase of tiger lilies and softly touched one of the petals.  
“So pretty” she said in a whisper.  
“Not as pretty as you” Lucifer said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He passed her the apple and Chloe took another bite. He leaned his head on her shoulder “You have been here ten minutes and still have your clothes on” he said.  
He began to unbutton her blouse.  
Chloe swallowed her apple. “I can do that by myself” she said but didn't make any move to stop him.  
“Here” she said giving him the half eaten fruit. “Finish it up “she slipped away from his embrace and headed for the bedroom. One hunger had been dealt with for now....

Chloe woke and smiled....she was lying next to her husband and even being in Lux didn't diminish her good mood. She turned to face Lucifer. He was sleeping. At least his eyes were closed...or just resting. She had asked him once if he dreamed and while he had answered yes, he had never shared any of them with her.  
She reached out and trailed her fingers down his chest...'The Devil ' she thought. ' I am in love with the Devil… Evil incarnate and I married him...  
But she knew Lucifer wasn't evil. He served a purpose he had said. To punish those who deserved it. She believed him but she knew well his nature. Egotistic. Self-centred. Prone to temptation. Violent to those who threatened him or those he cared about. Her. Trixie. Linda. Maze. Linda. But she knew his gentler side. The caring lover. The friend who always tried to do the right thing. And now trying to be a good step father.  
She noticed the tiny grin on his face as he reached up and guided her hand lower.  
“Uh uh “she said removing her hand and pushing herself out of bed “Someone has to cook dinner around here” she said. Lucifer groaned. “We could order in..” he said.  
“You bought all those nice pots and pans and they are not being used “Chloe said putting on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of underwear. She tied her hair back and left the room.  
In the kitchen she set a pot of water to boil while she rummaged the refrigerator. She pulled out some tomatoes and a zucchini and a half an onion that still looked edible. . In one of the cupboards she found pasta and a few garlic bulbs that looked fresh.  
As the pasta cooked she sliced up the vegetables and began to saute them in a cast iron pan. She poured herself a glass of wine and waited for Lucifer to join her.  
When he did he was dressed in the silk dressing gown that she had given him for a present.  
“What every man wants to see...his wife barefoot, in the kitchen.. “ he began when he saw her “ Don't even finish that sentence “ Chloe warned lifting the knife.  
Lucifer changed tactics. “What's for dinner”? He asked kissing the back of the neck.  
“Pasta and grilled vegetables” Chloe answered. She pointed to the table. “Clear that off would you please and set it “she asked.  
Lucifer poured himself a glass of wine and refreshed Chloe's glass. “Your wish is my command” he said and began to shift the flowers, chocolates and candles away.  
They ate by candlelight talking about incidental things like the upcoming fundraiser for Trixie's school. It was a wine tasting event and Chloe was unsure if she should ask Maze to something so 'pedestrian' “I am sure she would enjoy it” Lucifer reassured her. “Are you inviting Linda and Ella as well? He asked. Chloe nodded as she bit into a tomato. “The whole gang” she answered  
I just hope you will be all on your best behavior” Lucifer said mock serious. Chloe rolled her eyes. With Maze anything could happen.   
They finished up and cleared the dishes away. Chloe noticed Lucifer bending over backward to be patient. Waiting for her to suggest what they would do next even though she knew he really wanted to go downstairs and mingle with the club goers.  
What would you like to do for the evening?” he asked her as she popped a chocolate into her mouth. “We could watch a movie or go out for one...” he proposed.  
“Let's go downstairs” she said. His eyes lit up. Really”? He said.  
“Yes, really – you know just because I think it’s not good for Trixie to live here doesn't mean I don’t like Lux” Chloe said.  
“But you don't like it” Lucifer pointed out.  
Chloe looked down at her hands. It was time for him to know how she really felt.   
“It’s not the club Lucifer...it’s that you are surrounded by temptation down there. Well everywhere really. But mostly there and I worry that .well you know...' she explained.  
Lucifer looked at his wife -His beautiful wife and lover. His friend – in disbelief. “You don't trust me” he asked.  
Chloe shook her head. “I trust you but...I know who and what you are” she said.  
Lucifer smiled at Chloe “ Chloe believe me when I say I take my vows – especially those I made to you – seriously” He continued: : “I swore to you in the company of our friends to always be true to you and only you and I will – forever “ he smiled. “ Yes there is temptation there...but that is all it is now...tempting but never taken” He reached for her and pulled her close. “I am yours forever” he said.  
Chloe felt herself relaxing for the first time in a long while. “Let's get dressed and go out” she said. Lucifer's eyes lit up again.   
They got dressed and left the penthouse.  
The elevator door slid open and Lucifer and Chloe – holding hands – entered Lux. The club was awash in music and movement. Club members and staff nodded to them both as they made their way to the bar.  
Chloe accepted a glass of wine from the bartender – a young man who winked and flashed a toothy smile at her when she took it from his fingers. “Maybe I should worry about you being tempted “Lucifer said with a grin. Chloe laughed “He's a little young for me “she said with a chuckle.   
People swirled by them – laughing and talking and drinking expensive cocktails. The music was loud but not deafening and people shimmered on the floor.  
“Care to dance my dear?” Lucifer offered his hand to her. “Sure “Chloe said and took it.  
They made their way down to the floor and began to move with the beat. Chloe twirled away from him and Lucifer drew her back towards him. “You don't get away from me that easy” he said to her. Chloe felt herself blush.  
The music abated a bit and Lucifer drew Chloe to his piano. Seating himself on the bench he flipped open the cover and ran his fingers over the keys. Nearby, people stopped talking in anticipation. A server brought over a drink and laid it on the piano top and passed Chloe a full wineglass. She nodded her thanks and took a sip.  
Lucifer began to play...slowly at first. He glanced at Chloe and smiled at her and began to sing. Softly at first and then his voice rose among the chatter and clatter of glass. Soon it and the music became the only thing anyone wanted to hear.  
Chloe leaned against the piano entranced by his voice and the music he made. It seemed to her that Lucifer was being accompanied by an entire orchestra and choir.Part of her never wanted him to stop; it seemed to her that Lucifer was happier when singing then doing just about anything else.  
When the song ended there was a moment of silence and then the ensuing applause was deafening. Lucifer stood and raised his glass. He smiled at Chloe.  
“That was wonderful” she said...” Thank you she said.  
“For what?” he asked  
“For everything” she answered.  
“Let's go home” he said his voice husky with desire. And they left the club together.

Chloe woke...and felt for Lucifer next to her but the bed was empty. She sat up  
“Lucifer?” she whispered. But he wasn't in the room or in the bathroom next to it.  
Rising from the bed she slid on her nightgown and went out to the patio ... but her husband wasn't there. She sighed. She knew where he was.  
The sky was turning pink as she took the narrow steps leading up to the roof of the penthouse.  
As she reached the top and made another slight turn she gasped in surprise.  
Lucifer was there alright – his back to her as he gazed down at the waking city. Naked with his wings spread wide open.  
She had seen them of course but they never failed to impress and amaze her. Wings. Angel wings.  
She padded over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
I was cold “she murmured to him  
He turned to her and folded her into his arms. “Better”? He asked.  
Chloe felt his heat warm her “Yes” she said.  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.  
“You have beautiful eyes “she stated  
“I do?” he asked “And these? “ in an instant Chloe was gazing into the pits of Hell as Lucifer switched to his 'Devil' face. His true nature made flesh. “Are these beautiful?” he asked.  
Chloe didn't even bat an eyelid. “Yes even those...I know you Lucifer Morningstar and see beyond your nature “she said  
“And that is why I love you “ he replied changing back to the handsome face the public saw.  
Chloe kissed him and moved back. “I think the person with the white angel wings should make breakfast for the person who climbed up here in her silk nightgown” she said moving towards the stairs.  
“Like that is it? Lucifer asked following her  
“Oh yeah” Chloe responded. “Oh yeah”


End file.
